Dans ses yeux
by Roxanne Black
Summary: Yuki & Tohru partent en pique nique au bord d'un lac. Quand les sentiments se dévoilent...C'est une fic pour glorifier comment ca j'abuse ? le couple TohruYuki. Oui j'adore Kyô et il est hors de question que je le laisse à Toto. èé


**Auteur: Roxanne Black  
Titre: Dans ses yeux  
Genre: sérieux  
Base: FB**  
  
Disclaimer : les personnages de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas, pourtant j'aimerais bien mais hélas pour moi, ils sont à Natsuki Takaya. Tire Kyô comme une malade Je veux juste lui emprunter pour l'éternité  
  
J'espère que cette fic vous plaira.  
Kiss à tous et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.  
  
**Dans ses yeux**  
  
Une belle journée d'été venait de commencer. Kyo était parti chez Kazuma et Shigure était, lui, allé au manoir des Soma voir Hatori.  
Nous étions dimanche et il était onze heures du matin.  
Yuki, encore tout endormi, descendit les escaliers.  
Tohru : Bonjour Yuki ! Bien dormi ?  
Yuki : Hein ? (il est encore tout endormi, je le rappelle) Ha ! Oui, très bien.  
Il s'assit et demanda:  
Yuki (voie endormie) : Où sont Shigure et l'imbécile de chat ?  
Tohru : Partis !  
Elle continua de s'affairer activement à la cuisine.  
Yuki (voie endormie) : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Tohru (avec un grand sourire un peu niais) : Comme on est seuls et qu'il fait chaud, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller pique-niquer au lac. Yuki (avec un très beau sourire qui aurait fait péter un câble aux membres de son fan club) (il n'est plus du tout endormi maintenant comme par hasard) : Oui, c'est une bonne idée.  
  
C'est donc côte à côte que les deux jeunes gens partirent en direction de lac. Yuki portait naturellement le panier à provisions.  
  
Arrivés sur la rive du lac, ils s'installèrent.  
Tohru : J'ai préparé des sushis (ben voyons !)  
Yuki : J'en veux bien.  
  
Il s'en suivit une bonne après-midi qui fut marquée par d'agréables moments.  
Yuki et Tohru se baignèrent et s'amusèrent toute l'après-midi. En voulant arroser Tohru avec de l'eau, Yuki la heurta malencontreusement.  
Sa transformation ne se fit pas attendre.  
  
Yuki (goutte de sueur): Je ne suis qu'un idiot (Ha ? c'est plus Kyo maintenant ?)  
Tohru : Je suis désolée !  
Yuki : Arrête, cela n'est pas de ta faute.  
Tohru :…  
Yuki : Merci pour cette merveilleuse journée.  
Tohru : Ho ! Mais ce n'est rien !  
Yuki : Tu sais… cette malédiction m'a toujours empêché de me lier aux personnes qui m'entouraient. J'ai toujours eu peur et l'on m'a toujours dit que si quelqu'un savait notre secret, cette personne nous détesterait et nous mépriserait.  
Mais… toi…, tu es là…, même en sachant cela tu restes là…. Tu m'as appris à ne pas baisser les bras et à continuer à faire des efforts. Je te suis redevable de beaucoup de choses. Plus je suis près de toi plus j'ai l'impression … que mes…  
(pouf)  
Tohru (fidèle à elle-même): HA HO ! Je n'ai rien vu ! ! !  
  
Elle réfléchissait pendant que Yuki se rhabillait. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas l'approche de Yuki.  
Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule en s'esseyant, et elle sursauta de surprise.  
Elle leva de grands yeux vers lui.  
Tohru : Yuki…  
Yuki : Tohru… Je veux te le dire, je veux être sincère avec toi. Il marqua une pause et reprit.  
Yuki : Tohru… Je t'aime Tohru.  
Tohru :…  
  
Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Il était déjà en train de l'embrasser.  
C'était un baiser d'une très grande douceur. Tohru crut que le temps s'arrêtait. Elle se rapprocha (mais pas trop tout de même, sinon vous savez ce qui risque d'arriver. (pouf)) et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Yuki, lui, posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille et approfondit leur baiser. Quand ils s'écartèrent finalement, Tohru devint toute rouge.  
Yuki : Pourquoi rougis-tu ?  
Elle leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Pendant d'interminables secondes, ils restèrent ainsi.  
Tohru :…Je… ne sais pas.  
Il lui caressa la joue. Yuki aurait aimé la serrer contre lui mais il ne le pouvait pas. Et cela le chagrina. Tohru avait compris... car même si il essayait de tout masquer, ses yeux ne mentaient pas. En signe de ses sentiments, elle lui caressa aussi la joue.  
Yuki : Merci Tohru, merci.  
Il ferma les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré.  
  
Ils restèrent près l'un de l'autre jusqu'au couché de soleil puis ils rentrèrent main dans la main.

J'espère que ça vous plait . C'est une fic à chapitre unique (et oui.. ca m'arrive d'en faire XD) Une petite review c'est pas trop demander ??  
Regard de chien battu S'il vous plait...


End file.
